vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iruka Yumiya
Summary Iruka Yumiya is a resident of Academy City, a student of Tokiwadai Middle School and the captain of its archery club. She's also the younger sister of Rakko Yumiya, and like her, one of the former test subjects in Ideal, Clone Dolly's Third Laboratory, where she developed a profound admiration towards Junko Hokaze and a powerful desire to become a Level 5. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with laser pointers, at least 9-B with flashlight Name: Iruka Yumiya Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gaiden: Astral Buddy Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Expert Archer, Skilled Swordswoman, trained in self-defense, and resistance to poison. Attack Potency: Street level with laser pointers (Can easily burn through a leather bag and instantly set a tree on fire, if fired at full blast it can burn through thin titanium bindings), at least Wall level with flashlight (Easily slices through steel beams) Speed: At least Athletic Human with Superhuman reactions (Can fight Junko Hokaze and dodge her attacks) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Blocked and withstood non-serious blows from Junko Hokaze, including being thrown flying into a wall) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, at least several meters with laser pointers Standard Equipment: Military flashlight with extended grip, several laser pointers, several backup batteries, whistle Intelligence: Above average, as a Tokiwadai student and higher level esper, Iruka has high levels of intelligence and knowledge. Came out with a plan to kidnap Misaki Shokuhou, and is skilled at using deception and traps to fight enemies Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, overpowering or shooting her laser pointers too fast will quickly burn them out, can only use her esper power in one thing at a time, water can disrupt her tools Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wave Conductor (波動操作 (ウェイブコンダクター) Hadō Sōsa (Weibu Kondakutā), lit. "Wave Manipulation"): Iruka's Level 4 esper power, which allows her to freely manipulate sound, light, or anything with the properties of a wave. She can amplify them and focus them to achieve a variety of effects. Apparently, she has an easier time using her power when she's touching the source of the waves. * Sound: Iruka can use sound in various ways. For example, by twanging her bowstring during an archery competition she messed up with the hearing of her competitor, causing them to miss. She can also use a whistle to create a sound blast. * Light: Iruka uses her power to turn simple things like laser pointers and flashlights into weapons. Laser pointers are used as a ranged weapon to shoot beams of amplified light and burn through the target, while she uses a modified military flashlight as a sword that can easily cut through a steel beam. However, she cannot use her laser pointers and flashlight sword at the same time and must switch from one to the other. Because her powers cause the battery to run out faster than normal she carries several laser pointers and battery backups. ** Flash: Iruka can create a bright strong flash of light out of her palm to send the direct stimulus into the brain of a target, causing an abnormality on their brain's electric signals and making them to pass out, bypassing individual sensitivity to photo-sensitive epilepsy, though the effectiveness varies from person to person and can be resisted if the target can control their own electric signals. ** Prism: A prism installed in Iruka's right eye. By overloading this artificial eye until it breaks and adding her own power, Iruka can shoot countless tiny lasers. Though each individual laser is weak, it is basically impossible to dodge. However, this is a one-time use attack that will also hurt her own body due the heat produced in her eye socket. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9